His Most Unloyal
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: AU. Bellatrix has been a spy since she joined the death eaters, and must work to distroy Voldemort. She meets some unlikely people along the way, and must find a way to regain the favor in the sister she abandoned years ago. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix sat on the end of her bed writing a letter to her sister. She had been out of prison for a year and a half now, and had still failed to contact her.

_Dear Andy,_

_Everything is still going to plan I hope to visit you soon. Cissy is clueless, but Lucius may be catching on to something. I may have to brainwash him again. Hope to see you soon._

_ Your loving sister,  
__ Bellatrix_

She grabbed the envelope, and sealed it tight with wax.

"Here you go Edward" Bellatrix spoke lightly to the owl near her desk. "Take this to Andromeda Tonks." It stung her to say the last name of her sister, but the owl took the letter, and set it off into the dark of the night. She went back to her bed, and waited for the owl to return with a response. Instead of staring at the window though she stared at the door. Being a double agent was not easy task especially since she was perceived as the Dark Lord's most loyal. She had fulfilled her duty as a spy even better then Snape, or at least that was what she had thought. Killing Sirius had been painful for her, but it was necessary for her in order to maintain her cover. Seeing Harry's face the moment Sirius had crushed her inside, but she did what needed to be done.

She turned when she heard Edward at the window again. The silly owl still couldn't seem to manage to get himself into the window. She grabbed the small piece of parchment from the owl's beak and opened it. She immediately noticed how the pen marks were heavy concurrent with her flaring temper.

_You should come to my house now we need to speak._

_ Andy_

She sighed Andromeda had always had the bad temper. She but Edward back in his cage and went to the dresser of her room. Inside were an assortment of cloaks that she never used, she went for the plain black one she wore all the time and flung it over her shoulders. She grabbed her wand of the bedstand and apparated to Andromeda's.

**I know this is a short beginning. I'm not that good at writing AU's, but I hope you will continue to read. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Andromeda jumped as Bellatrix apparated into her living room. She staggered when she landed, and Nymphadora who was sitting in the room was quick to react.

"Avada Kedavra!" she shouted and Bellatrix had to dodge the curse quickly in order to survive.

"Nymphadora stop she's on our side." Tonks shout her mother a death glare.

"My ass, she killed Sirius mother her own cousin, your cousin." Bellatrix looked down at the mention of Sirius. She had liked Sirius, but he was rebellious and they had grown apart slowly after Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Nymphadora, don't I need to talk to your aunt alone." Tonks grumbled and stood up to walk out of the room. Bellatrix noticed a small bump on her stomach, and gasped.

"She's not."

"Yes Bella she is, and you nearly killed her when she was on her broom." Tonks walked out of the room, and Andromeda gave her a dark look.

"I haven't heard from you Bella since 1981, why?" Bellatrix sat on the couch opposite from where he sister was sitting, and looked her straight in the eye.

"I haven't had the time Andy; he's been with me every hour of everyday. I'm either on a mission for him, at a meeting, or fucking in bed with him." Andromeda cringed at her sister in bed with Lord Voldemort.

"Well why two weeks ago did death eaters come here, and torture us. Your husband and Lucius were here Bella. What happened?"

"Andy you can't just expect me to blow my cover, and say oh wait that's my blood traitor sister don't torture her. They actually expected me to come along to kill you Andy. Do you know what it's like seeing your own family tortured? It's hell on earth."

"Bella I know. My husband is on the run because of your death eaters." Tears started to flow from her eyes and Bellatrix herself choked back tears. "My daughter was nearly killed by you, and she almost lost her child Bella, her child." Andromeda sat for a moment, and cried. Bellatrix didn't dare comfort her, her sister was now near emotional breakdown, and she didn't want to be the one there when she snapped.

"Andy I'm sorry" Bellatrix said after a couple minutes. "I should have said something, and I shouldn't have attacked Nymphadora, but what was I supposed to do let her go. They would have gotten suspicious."

"Bella how do you plan on helping us anyways?"

"Nymphadora is in the order right; I need to know where Potter is so that the death eaters won't go for him."

"Bella no one knows where the boy is and I would never tell you I don't even know if I can trust you." Bellatrix sighed her sister had always been stubborn and she didn't see how she was going to get around this.

"Andy I'm going to tell you something that will tell you something that will show I'm loyal to the orders cause." Andromeda leaned in at her sister's comment.

"The Dark Lord will not die until Potter succeeds. Potter is on the hunt for horcruxs do you know what they are?" Andromeda nodded.

"I've heard about them don't they contain a piece of the persons soul." Bellatrix nodded.

"The Dark Lord has seven and Dumbledore told me in a letter that he himself was going to try to destroy them. I have no doubt that Potter is currently on the quest to do that." Andromeda just stared this meant the threat was even greater then she imagined.

"Bella I believe you, but no one else is going to. To everyone else you're a crazy, loyal, death eater with bad hair and bad tastes." Bellatrix nodded her head and then looked up at her sister.

"It can't be that bad can it be."

"It really is." Bellatrix just sighed.

"I haven't seen your husband yet Andromeda he must still be on the run." Andromeda just nodded, she knew it was written across her face how much she missed Ted. Bellatrix hugged her sister and someone knocked on the door of the house.

"Let me go see who that is." Andromeda got out and walked out of the living room towards the door. Bellatrix continued to sit in the living room pondering her thoughts. _I must be a great actress if I've pulled the wool over my own sister's eyes. Even she thinks I'm insane._ She heard the door open and a man walked in the living room, when there eyes connected the man jumped back a little.

"Who is this?" Bellatrix asked rather annoyed that the man had jumped back at her appearance.

"This is Ethan, Ted's friend from school. He's half blood so he didn't have to run away like Ted did he's been coming to comfort me."

"What is she doing here, is this a trap Andromeda?" Bellatrix just laughed and the man drew his wand in alarm.

"Don't worry I mean no harm." Bellatrix took her wand out and placed it on the coffee table to ensure that she was serious. Besides the fact that Ethan had been alarmed by her when he entered Bellatrix thought the man was good looking. He had sandy brown hair that hung just above the shoulders and green eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul.

"I'm Bellatrix, but you probably already knew that." He shook his head sternly and took a seat on the couch.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm on your side there is no need to freak out, and is it a sin if I visit my sister." Ethan stared at Andromeda.

"Your sisters?"

"Yes" Andromeda said sternly. "Bella you should get going keep writing to me, and come up with a plan of how were going to do this. I'll try to get a hold of Harry, but it's next to impossible."

"Ok Andy, but if death eaters come here again there's nothing I can do I can't blow my cover." She shook her head.

"Bella if you see Ted send him back here." Bellatrix saw the worry in her sister's face and nodded solemnly. She apparated back to Malfoy Manor, and her crazy life with the death eaters.

**It took me a while to update, but it is hard writing a story like this. I really don't know where I'm headed with this and I'm open to suggestions so pm me or leave me a review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ethan will definitely come up again in the story. Thinking of doing something with Narcissa soon so look for an update soon. Thanks for reading and drop a review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Bellatrix landed back in Malfoy Manor, and walked back up to her room. Little did she know that Narcissa was sitting on her bed.

"Where have you been?" she asked as Bellatrix entered the room. Bellatrix gave her an insane glare; she was finally getting better at it.

"I went out is it a sin to do that." Narcissa shrunk back at her sister's sharpness.

"I guess not it's just Bella I'm worried about you." Bellatrix looked down she wanted so much to simply tell Cissy everything, but she couldn't. What would happen if she was truly loyal to the Dark Lord, and went running to him, and still if she did decide to keep it a secret Lucius would get it out of her. She never had liked her brother-in-law, he was as sly as a snake, and he was always up to something.

"I'll be fine Cissy now could you please get out of my room." She just nodded, but then stood in the doorway.

"The Dark Lord would like you to see him in his chambers." She nodded and Narcissa walked away. Bellatrix knew what he wanted; a good fuck before the meeting tonight. She got into better clothing and headed down to the Dark Lord's chambers down the hall. She knocked, and waited for a voice on the other side of the door.

"Enter" the slithery voice said from the other side. The Dark Lord sat on the bed facing the window in a bathrobe. "I've been waiting Bellatrix."

"Yes my lord I know what was it you wanted." He turned to her giving her a look full of malice, and she walked over to him kissing him lightly on the shoulder. She knew exactly what he wanted, but she was sick of doing this. She felt him getting harder underneath her, and soon enough he was ripping her dress off. She cast a spell to lock the door, the last thing she needed was someone walking in on them. She moved back on the bed, and he got on top of her. As he moved into her Bellatrix just lay there experiencing no pleasure herself. She was sick of him just using her as a sex toy; she wanted so much for the stupid war to be over. For some reason as she endured the torture she thought of that man Ethan. He was nice, but look what he thought of her. How would the order ever accept her after all the evil she had done.

"Bellatrix you seem distracted." He pulled out of her and she sat up in bed staring at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No my lord."

"Well then I would appreciate it if you would get it together before the meeting tonight."

"Yes my lord."

"Now leave and make sure your sister knows not to feed us those pepper things they were terrible for my digestive tract." She just turned and rolled her eyes. She was sick of the selfish pig that he was and she actually liked the damn pepper things. She pulled her robes over her and walked back to her room and began to prepare herself for the meeting tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

"We've nearly caught the Potter boy!" the Dark Lord exclaimed for the fifth time and Bellatrix let out a sigh. These stupid meetings the Dark Lord was holding were getting a little annoying, but she kept up her act of staring at him like a ravenous buzzard. If one thing was true it was that she was a good actress. After a few more minutes of meaningless conversation he finally turned to Bellatrix.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you Bellatrix I have a little present for you." She smiled sadistically and wondered what the hell was going on. The Dark Lord was never generous in any way all she expected was a cruciatus curse being sent her way. To her surprise though the Dark Lord got up out of his seat and headed to one of the side rooms. He shoved open the doors and moved back to the large table. "Bring him in." Two death eaters escorted in the man that was to be Bellatrix's play toy for the next couple of days. As he was led into the room Bellatrix immediately knew who he was.

"Please your sister Bellatrix!" was what Ted shouted as he gazed upon his sister-in-law. Bellatrix's eyes went wide with shock what the hell was she supposed to do now kill him and then go to Andromeda and say I killed your husband take me back as a good guy.

"Bellatrix are you ok?" Rodolphus asked from the other side of the table. She nodded and realized that she needed to think of something quick if she was going to get this mudblood home to her sister.

"I'd like to do this privately" she said with a sadistic smile. The Dark Lord laughed and pushed Ted forward. Bellatrix grabbed his arm and shoved him out of the room. It sickened Bellatrix to even think of what the Dark Lord was thinking. He'd always encouraged dirty behavior and he probably figured that she would have some "fun" with him before she tortured him to death. There was laughing behind them and Ted began to cry.

"Please I have a grandchild on the way." Bellatrix tugged at his hair and threw him at the ground.

"Would you shut up; where did they put your wand?" Ted shrugged and continued to look at her curiously. Bellatrix moved to the kitchen and looked up in the cupboard where they normally stored the wands of the people they picked off. "Describe your wand."

"It's ivory eleven inches with dragon heartstring as its core." Bellatrix was quickly able to find his wand and tossed it back to him.

"Now I'm taking you back to Andy and not a word of this to anyone except her and your daughter and that Ethan fellow." Ted stared shocked was the evil insane Bellatrix Lestrange letting him go back to his wife. Bellatrix just rolled her eyes and pulled her wand out of her robe pocket. "Apparate back to your house before anyone notices there isn't any screaming." In a crack they both apparated to the house, where they landed outside.

"Whose there?" a voice shouted from the door and Bellatrix saw her sister peaking out. As Andromeda saw her husband she came running out the door and embraced him.

"Ted oh my god I thought you were gone." She was crying and Bellatrix wanted to cry herself. She was causing all this madness, she was splitting families apart and she wanted to make it stop.

"Thank you Bella" Andromeda spoke softly as she continued to embrace her husband. For a few moments Bellatrix watched her sister carefully wishing that she had a love like that. Suddenly there was a crack as dozens of people apparated to the lawn simultaneously.

"Avada Kedavra!" Green lights flashed around Bellatrix and she turned to see order members flooding the property.

"Andy tell them to stop!" Put it was too late and after Bellatrix yelled she was knocked to the ground unconscious.

**Cliffhanger ending. Do you guys think the rating needs to be changed or no? Leave your opinion in a review and reviews are love. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Bellatrix was walking in a field and it was a field with quite tall grass at that. She looked around and saw that Ethan man again. He came right up to her and kissed her on the lips. She let him, but her conscious was telling her to pull away. She began to drift away from the field and she blinked a couple of times and found that she was staring at a rather dull grain colored ceiling.

"Dromeda she's awake" a familiar voice rang from beside her. She turned to see Ted by her side along with countless order members. She sat up and nearly all of the order members drew their wands.

"She doesn't mean harm." Andromeda barked as she walked into the room. Most order members returned their wands to their former positions, but Bellatrix could tell from their gazes that they weren't convinced.

"What happened to me Andy?" Andromeda just sighed and moved for the glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed Bellatrix was on.

"The order showed up because they thought you were coming to kill me and Nymphadora." Bellatrix nodded slowly and took the glass of water from Andromeda. She poured it down her throat and it felt so good.

"Andromeda!" a voice shouted from outside the room and soon enough Ethan walked into the room. "Oh I'm sorry I just thought you guys were in trouble." He backed away blushing and Bellatrix looked down. Why couldn't she just get a hold of herself when she was in the company of this man?

"We're fine" Ted said as he looked between his friend and Bellatrix; there was definitely something up.

"What do we do with her now then?" Remus asked as he moved in front of Bellatrix. "I will not let her just go back and rat us out."

"I won't rat you out I'm on your side don't you realize that?"

"Then why did you kill Sirius?" Remus fired back. Bellatrix just sighed and stood up.

"I didn't mean too he fell into the veil and what was I supposed to do blow my cover and weep in front of the Dark Lord himself." Remus just froze taken aback, he had never thought of it like that. "Everything I do is for a reason and right now the death eaters think I'm in my room at Malfoy Manor having sex with Ted here and then killing him." Most of the order just looked to the floor maybe they had been wrong. Bellatrix walked out of the room and into the living room where she sat on the couch. Everyone followed her like she was an exotic bird that had just been found in the wild; everyone was interested in her.

"So what exactly do you plan on doing?" Kingsley asked.

"I plan on going back to the manor and waiting until I can get the hell out of there with something useful for you people. Right now the only thing that we are doing is capturing mudbloods and killing them."

"That's muggle borns Bella" Andromeda said sharply from her side.

"Whatever Andy all I want is to get the hell away from the shit at that manor." She stood in her rage and headed towards the chimney. "I'd appreciate it if you'd give me my wand back so I can leave." Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out the wand.

"You may go" he said and just from the tone of voice he used Bellatrix could tell he wasn't convinced, but truthfully she didn't blame him.

**Ok pretty soon there is going to be some action in this story. I just really wanted to update this. Please review. :D**


End file.
